


Last House

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [84]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie taking Ziggy trick or treating





	Last House

Bad News: Instead of sneaking around town scaring people like he had  _planned_  on doing for Halloween, Robbie, through some  _ridiculous_ series of events, was stuck taking Ziggy around trick or treating. 

Good News: Robbie still got to dress up in his terrifying Swap Thing costume.

Not So Good News: The effect of the outfit was somewhat diminished by having a chatty little ‘Sportacandy’ hero by his side.

Ziggy held on tightly to Robbie’s hand as he pulled Robbie through the neighborhood. It wasn’t complete awful. At every house, Ziggy would very politely ask if he could have some extra candy for his “good friend Robbie”. The adults at the door would hold back obvious laughter but offer the bowl to Robbie anyway. Despite Lazytown’s relatively small size, Robbie still collected a good amount of candy.

“Alright, Sippy, that was the last house,” Robbie said as they waved goodbye to Ms. Busybody, “I think we’re finally done.”

Ziggy straighten his goggles, “Nope! There’s still one house left!”

“Whose?”

Without answering, Ziggy grabbed onto Robbie’s hand again and lead him down the street. Soon they stopped in front of a familiar home.

“Kid this is  _your_ house,” Robbie stated.

Ziggy rang the doorbell, completely ignoring Robbie. Sure enough, Ziggy’s mother answered the door.

“Trick or treat!”

“Oh my!” Ziggy’s mom pressed a hand to her chest in dramatic surprise, “Look at this big strong super hero! Are you going around saving the world, sir?”

“Yes I am!” Ziggy proclaimed, placing his hands on his hips and standing as tall as he could, “I’m going around aaall of Lazytown to make sure everyone is safe. It’s a very important job!”

“I’m sure it is!” She held out the bowl of candy, “How about I thank you with some candy?”

“Can my good friend and _sidekick_ Robbie have some too?” 

Robbie spluttered at the word ‘sidekick’ but neither son nor mother noticed. “Of course he can!” She let Ziggy take some candy before holding out the bowl to Robbie. He grumbled his thanks and took a rather large handful.

“Say, Mr. Super Hero,” Ziggy’s mom went on, “how about you come in and have some caramel apples with me and tell me all about your adventures tonight?”

“Yay! Thanks, mom! I mean—,” Ziggy put his hands on his hips again, “Thank you, kind citizen!”

He hugged Robbie around the waist, thanked him for a fun night, and ran inside the house. Ziggy’s mom giggled before turning to Robbie. “Thank you so much, Mr. Rotten. It was very sweet of you to do this.”

Before Robbie could decide whether to say “no problem” or “don’t let it happen again”, the woman had leaned forward and kissed his cheek. With a final laugh, Ziggy’s mother closed the door. 

Robbie couldn’t quite process what had just happened. So instead, he unwrapped six pieces of taffy, stuffed them all in his mouth at once, and slunk away home.


End file.
